Good Husband
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Ino yang sebal dengan sikap Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu. Semi-canon.


Heeeyaaahhh minna !

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Naruto ... Yoroshiku ne ! ^^

Warning : Semi-canon dan mungkin OOC -_-

Happy reading ~~~

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto pholephel dahh~~

**Good Husband**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person's POV)<strong>

"BANGUUUN SHIKAMARUUU ! DASAR PEMALAS !" Suara Ino menggelegar sampai satu rumah..

"Mendokusai .. kemarin aku baru pulang dari misi, Ino... aku kesal sekali.."

"Tapi sekarang sudah jam berapa ? kau enak saja tidur-tiduran sehabis misi ! Sedangkan aku ? aku masih harus mengurusi Inochi dan Shikano, mengurusimu, mengurusi rumah dan lain-lain !"

"Lalu maumu apa?"

"Bantulah aku sedikit dasar suami pemalas.. !"

Shikamaru bangkit duduk dari tidurnya. Dia memandangi istrinya dengan tatapan mengejek. Dan tentu saja Ino semakin marah.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu !"

"Istri itu kerjanya apa sih ? mereka menggosip, lihat-lihat majalah, belanja barang-barang yang merepotkan, suka mengatur dan memarahi orang lain"

"APA KATAMUUU !"

"Kau memang seperti itu kan"  
>"…"<p>

"Pekerjaan mengurusi begitu saja susah"

"Kau menganggapnya mudah ?"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu kan?"

"Baiklah. Jika kau pikir pekerjaanku sebagai istri itu mudah, bagaimana kalau hari ini kau yang menggantikanku. Hanya untuk hari ini, Shika" Ujar Ino penuh kemenangan.

"…"

"Shika?"

"Merepotkan. Tapi aku terima tantanganmu"

* * *

><p><strong>(Shikamaru's POV)<strong>

Sudah jam sepuluh. Aku duduk diam di depan TV melihat berita-berita yang merepotkan. Ino ? haah. Ternyata dia mengakaliku. Dia pergi bersama haruno-san dan hyuuga-san, sobat-sobatnya ke tempat-tempat membuang uang dengan percuma; mana lagi kalau bukan di toko-toko baju. Dan aku dikurung di rumah sebagai 'istri'. Mattaku….

"Papa… main yuuuk" seorang anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahunan menghampiri aku.

"Ng…. kita mau main apa Shikano ?"

"Bagaimana kalau petak umpet ? Papa yang jadi yaa…"

"Sembilaaan… sepuluh" aku membuka mata. Tidak ada siapapun *yaiyalah namanya juga petak umpet*. Aku mulai mencari Shikano yang bersembunyi entah di mana. Tapi aku berhenti melakukannya karena-

"Oeeek .. Oeek…." Bayi perempuan berusia 1 tahun tiba-tiba menangis histeris *lebay*

Aku menuju kamar Inochi. Aku pandangi tubuhnya. Tidak apa-apa tuh? Kok nangis sih tiba-tiba? Aku mengangkat tubuhnya. Dan ternyata dia pup . Aduuh ! merepotkan sekali !

"Hee… Hee…" Inochi tertawa setelah aku timang-timang di pelukanku. Huffft,, 30 menit penuh perjuangan deh ! aku tidak tahu kalau mengganti popok bayi itu sulit. Baru saja aku menghela nafas kelegaan, ternyata Tuhan tidak mengijinkanku untuk lega.

"Huuuaaaa…. Papa jahaaaat ! katanya mau main petak umpet denganku ! Chikano udah nunggu lamaa tapi nggak dianggep ama Papaaaa ! Huauaaaaa !"

Wuah aku lupa kalau lagi main sama Shikano ! segera aku melepaskan Inochi dari pelukanku dan menaruhnya di tempat tidurnya. Tapi ternyata Inochi tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya. Aku paksa saja. Dan setelah dia duduk di tempat tidurnya, tanpa diduga-

"Oeeeeekk… Oeeekkk…"

"Huuaaaaaa! Huaaaaa!"

"MENDOKUSAAAAAI !" teriakku kesal. Tiba-tiba semuanya berhenti menangis. Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka meraung-raung lagi. Akhirnya aku memeluk Inochi dan membawanya dalam pelukanku. Setelah Inochi agak tenang, aku berjalan mendekat kearah Shikano.

"Maaf Shikano, Papa nggak bermaksud untuk ninggalin Shikano.. Papa lupa kalau tadi main sama Shikano" Ucapku jujur.

"Huaaa.. nggak bisaa !"

"Yaudah deh… nanti Papa belikan ice cream.."

"Bener ya Pa…"

"Iya.." Jawabku sambil mengelus (baca : mengacak-acak) rambut anak itu.

Akhirnya keduanya aku ajak tidur siang. Setelah semuanya tidur, aku yang mau berangkat ke dunia mimpi teringat kalau aku belum melaksanakan tugas-tugas rumah. Akhirnya aku bangun dan membaca tugas-tugas yang telah ditulis oleh istrinya.

"Menyapu, mengepel, mengelap meja dan jendela serta barang-barang, menguras kamar mandi" Bacaku. Apa-apaan ini ? ya sudahlah. aku kerjakan.

* * *

><p>2 jam berlalu. Aku sudah melakukan semua tugas dan terakhir yang sedang aku kerjakan adalah mengepel. Rasanya tubuhku kesal semua. Jadi ini yang dirasakan Ino tiap hari ? …Pantas saja dia begitu tadi pagi. Sedang enak-enaknya mengepel, tiba-tiba si Inochi menangis lagi.<p>

"Oeeek.. Oeeek.." Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan ! dia tidak apa-apa.. Ah tunggu ! mungkin dia ingin susu. Aku segera membuat susu instan. Takarannya ? wah iya lupa tanya. Ah sudahlah, di kira-kira saja ! setelah membuatnya, segera aku jejalkan ke mulut monster kecil itu. Apa ? dia tidak mau ? kenapa ini ? mungkin terlalu encer, pikirku. Kemudian aku tambahkan susu bubuk lagi. Hah, syukurlah.. dia mau meminumnya. Detik kemudian aku mendengar sebuah benda jatuh. Ralat, bukan benda jatuh ternyata..

"Huuuaaa….." Shikano yang baru saja bangun terpeleset air pel-pelan yang ternyata tumpah karena aku terburu-buru menuju Inochi tadi. Kami-sama… kenapa jadi istri itu merepotkan sekali… sudahlah. aku menolong Shikano dan mengelus dahinya yang memerah karena jatuh tadi. Setelah semuanya tenang, aku melanjutkan acara mengepelku. Baru saja aku duduk setelah menyelesaikan acara mengepelku tadi, Shikano merengek.

"Paa… aku lapar…"

Gaswaat. Aku tidak bisa masak….

"Papa buatkan mi instan mau ya?"

"Nggak mau ! maunya sushi bikinan Mama.. lagian Mama di mana sih ?"

"Mama lagi pergi sama temannya… mungkin pulangnya agak malam.. ayolah, Papa buatkan ya?"

"Ya udah deh. tapi aku belikan lollipop ya Pa besok !"

* * *

><p>"Shika… sudah bangun ya?"<p>

"Sebentar Shikano.. Nanti saja ya…"

"Hahaha… Kau kira aku Shikano ?"

Mataku yang masih lima watt langsung melebar mendapati sosok wanita yang ditunggu Shikano tadi. Ah, aku ketiduran di sofa ini selama beberapa jam karena kecapekan rupanya..

"Ino ? kapan kau pulang ? Shikano tadi mana ?"  
>"Satu jam lalu. Shikano barusan aku suruh mandi"<p>

"Oh.."

"Bagaimana rasanya sebagai istri heh? Sampai-sampai kau ketiduran di sofa .. Hahahahahahhaaha….."

"…."

"Mudah ?"

"…."

"Dasar sok tahu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Maafkan aku telah menjadi ayah yang buruk.." kataku sambil memeluk Ino.

"Kau tidak buruk kok. Hanya malas saja.. haha"

"Ternyata menjadi istri itu tidak mudah ya.. aku janji akan membantumu sebisaku"  
>"Sudah sadar? Jadi kau mau berubah? Mau bangun pagi?"<p>

"Hei.. kalau yang itu aku tidak janji"  
>"SHIKAMARUUUUUU ! TERNYATA TIDAK ADA PERUBAHAAAN !" teriaknya sambil memukul dadaku. Aku hanya tertawa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>

* * *

><p>Gimana minna.. bagus kan ? *ditendang*<p>

Yah memang aku baru pertama buat fic jadinya kayak gini... ^^a

Mohon bantuannya minna-san... Read and Review sangat diwajibkan ! :D


End file.
